Small Bump
by HeythereJuliet
Summary: Lily Platt is now a 16 year old high school student and in love with her best friend and step cousin Jake Windass. When one night of passion ends in Lily getting pregnant. How will the teenagers cope and how will there parents react. First chapter is just a description of Lily and Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**General information**

 **Full name**

Lily Platt

 **Nickname(s)**

Lil, Lilian, Lils, brown eyes, Platt

 **Birthplace**

8 Coronation Street

 **Birthday**

August 26 2013

 **Age**

16

 **Occupation**

Student

 **Relationships**

 **Family**

* David Platt (Father)

* Kylie Platt(Mother deceased)

* Shona Platt(Ramsay)(Step-Mother)

* Max Turner(Half-brother)

* Tommy Platt (Half-brother)

* Lexi Platt (half-sister)

* Clayton Hibbs (step-brother)

* Gail Rodwell (Gran)

* Audrey Roberts (great-gran)

* Martin Platt (grandad)

* Nick Tilsley (Uncle)

* Sarah Platt (Aunt)

* Gary Windass (step uncle)

* Becky Granger (Aunt)

* Bethany Platt (cousin)

* Harry Platt (cousin)

* Jake Windass (Step-Cousin)

* Nate Windass (Cousin)

 **Personality** : overachiever, scheming, insecure, knowledgeable, Lily does not trust easily, and when she does is always tremendously hurt when she feels betrayed. Manipulative,ruthless, sensitive and loving.

 **General information**

 **Full name**

Jake Windass

 **Nickname(s)**

Jakey, Ginger, Jay

 **Birthplace**

Weatherfield General

 **Birthday**

May 27 2013

 **Age**

16

 **Occupation**

Student

 **Relationships**

 **Family**

* Gary Windass (Father)

* Izzy Armstrong (Mother)

* Sarah Platt (Step-Mother)

* Nate Windass (Half-brother)

Bethany Platt (Step Sister)

Harry Platt (Step Brother)

* Anna Windass (Gran)

* Owen Armstrong (grandad)

* Eddie Windass (grandad)

* Faye Windass (Aunt)

* Katy Armstrong (Aunt)

* Nick Tilsley (step uncle)

* David Platt (step uncle)

* Shona Platt(Ramsay) (Step Aunt)

* Gail Rodwell (Step Gran)

* Max Turner (Step-Cousin)

* Lily Platt (Step Cousin)

Tommy Platt (step cousin)

Lexi Platt (Step Cousin)

 **Personality** : Loyal, witty, manipulative, charming, scheming, vain


	2. Chapter 2

Do you ever feel like you made a mistake. Like your whole life is now ruined because of that one mistake then the mistake you thought you made turns out to be the best mistake in the world. Yeah that's what happened to me and my best friend. A mistake that changed everything.

...

I sat in the bathroom early in the morning. I just stared at this little white stick hoping for a negative result. I couldn't be pregnant. No, my dad would kill me and kill Jake. Jake. My best friend and Step cousin. We were always joined at the hip but ever sense that night, we couldn't even look at eachother.

I loved him, I am in love with him. I have been for some time and that night, I had hoped we would get together and we did. In a passionate, steamy sex kind of way but that was it. No relationship, no admitting feelings. Nothing and now I was sat on the toilet two months later with a test in my hand.

That night though, it was at a party. A house party, I had snuck out of my house to go to it as my dad told me I couldn't go. It was like he wasn't young once. Everyone from school was there and the alcohol was flowing.

I drank more than I should of and so did Jake. I realised I was far too drunk and was about to head home when Jake leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips. We pulled back for a split second, but then he leaned in and continued to kiss me. And the next thing I know he picked me up and we wandered to an empty, unused bedroom.

It was one of the best nights ever until the morning when Jake pretended nothing happened and we went back to our normal lives except now he couldn't look at me. We have barely spoken for two months.

It was finally time to see the results and with a deep breath I looked down at the test. The tears streaming down my face as I looked at the result.

Positive

All I knew in that moment was dad was going to kill me, I would probably be disowned and have to raise a kid in a homeless house.

"Lily, are you okay in there"

I quickly wiped away my tears and put the test in my pocket. "Yeah dad I'm fine" I opened the door to look at him. "Just a sore tummy"

He frowned and placed a hand on my head. I quickly brushed it off "dad, stop. It's woman's problems" I knew he wouldn't question that and he didn't. He just crinkled his nose and nodded. "Well do you need anything from the shop. Tampons? Chocolate maybe"

I laughed softly and shook my head. "No dad, I'm fine" I gave him a brief cuddle before rushing to my room to get my school bag.

"I've made you breakfast lil" said dad outside my bedroom. I wasn't hungry, I just needed to get away. I couldn't look at him, how could I tell him I was pregnant.

I left my room and walked slowly down stairs. Dad was in the kitchen eating his fry up with Shona and the kids. "I'm just going to school"

"I'll give you a lift" Dad said but I shook my head. "I'd rather take the bus"

"Okay" dad frowned "I'll see you later then"

"Bye darling" Shona smiled. I quickly left and made my way to the bus stop only to see Jake sat down waiting on the school bus. He looked at me and gave me a brief smile. "Hey"

"You speaking to me then" I frowned folding my arms across my chest.

His face turned red and he looked away before letting out a sigh. "Alright I was an idiot but I miss ya"

I sighed. "Even if I wanted to go back to being your friend, I can't"

He looked at me in confusion. "Why?"

Now was the chance to tell him. I looked behind me to make sure nobody was there to hear what I was about to say. "I'm pregnant"

Jake just stared at me. I sensed he was trying to process this information as the bus stopped in front of us. "So, looks like I'm going to be a pram face" I said bitterly as I walked into the bus. Jake followed closely behind and sat in front of me. "Get rid of it"

"What" I couldn't believe what he was suggesting

"It's not a baby Lily. Look it's our only option. Make an appointment and I'll come with you"

I was disgusted with him. "I'm 8 weeks"

"Still a fetus"

"I'm going to keep it but don't worry I won't tell anyone about our dirty little secret"

"No. Look. I'm sorry for being a prat but a baby. We are only sixteen"

"I'll look after it, you don't need to worry. You can just go back to your life pretending that night we shared didn't happen"

"I don't want to forget it" he hissed causing me to look at him surprised "what"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, forget I said anything" he began to look out the window as did I, wondering how I was supposed to raise a child on my own.

The morning went by so slowly that day, all I wanted was to go home and forget about today but how could I when I had a little person forming inside of me. A tiny human.

"I'm going to tell my family after school" I told Jake at lunchtime who just stared at me blankly. I could usually tell what he was thinking but I couldn't this time.

"So you're seriously keeping it?" Jake asked

I nodded as I felt the tears form in my eyes. "I don't know how that's going to go. 'Hey Dad, Shona im about to become the next teen mum' I doubt dad will take it well" as the tears began to fall, Jake suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It's going to be okay, besides your dad can't stay mad at you. He adores you."

I sniffled as I pulled back from his arms and stared into his face. "Thanks but I think this will be something dad could not forgive. I was the bright one and then I got myself knocked up" I said bitterly before walking off down the corridor.

Finally the school day was finished. This was it, my family was going to disown me. I didn't want to tell my family that I was currently carrying a child.

The bus journey back was frosty as me and Jake sat apart, not even looking at eachother or speaking.

Once off the bus Jake tried to speak to me but I ignored him as I made my way home contemplating what to say to them. It was going to be easy I knew that and as I took a deep breath, I took my first few steps by walking into the house.

Shona was making tea and dad was sat on the couch starting blankly at the tv. "Alright Lil, how was school"

"Uh good. Where's Max and the kids?"

"Upstairs"

"Good. I need witnesses" I muttered under my breath as i knew any moment I would be murdered.

"What was that?" Dad asked as he turned to stair at me.

"Nothing" I said quickly turning to the stairs. "MAX!"

"Why do you need your brother" dad asked confused.

"As a witness" I said as Max appeared on the staircase. "What?"

"Right uh now dad don't kick off please" I said looking at him, pleading with him.

"Lily" dad looked suddenly worried "what have you done, it can't be that bad"

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out. I knew I had disappointed him but nothing prepared me for the silence that followed. You could hear a pin drop and as I looked up. Dads face had twisted from a loving father to someone who was looking at me with hatred. "You better be joking" he said, his voice dangerously low.

I shook me head "I'm not" i was filled with so much regret.

As quick as a flash dad had dived up off the couch causing me to jump.

"David!" Shona said coming to my aid instantly "she said don't kick off"

Dad just walked into the kitchen, his breathing erratic. He was getting more and more angrier as I watched. Dad suddenly stopped and punched the cupboard door with his fist causing a dent to appear.

"Dad" Max began "the kids, they will hear"

"How" Dad whipped around furiously. His glare making my blood run cold. I loved my dad to death. Whenever I was upset, he would give me the best cuddles. He would squeeze me so tight and all my worries would disappear. I was his angel as he liked to call me.

I had only seen his anger a handful of times and I hated it. Though I knew deep down dad would never lay a hand on me, it was still frightening to watch.

"I think you know how" I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Do you think this is funny" he hissed as I sighed moving away from Shona. "Dad" I walked closer "nothing about this is funny to me. My life's over"

"Not unless you get an abortion"

I looked at him in disbelieve before laughing bitterly. Now I was angry. "Oh, so an abortion is only okay if it's not one of your kids" I hissed. My blood now boiling.

He looked taken aback as I said this. His anger twisting into confusing. "What do you mean?"

"Mum wanted me aborted didn't she?" It was a cheap shot and the look of surprise on his face was something that would never get old.

"How did you-"

"I overheard gran last October" I said as dad suddenly looked away. I watched as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "Shona, max go upstairs. I need to talk to Lily on my own"

My eyes widened as I looked over at Shona who hesitated at first before Max grabbed a hold of her and they went upstairs. I knew they would probably be at the top of the staircase listening in.

"Dad?"

"Is that why you refused to go to your mums grave with me and Max?"

I sighed "she didn't want me dad"

"Do you know why?"

"What's there to know. Mum didn't want me. It's pretty black and white" I said as I crossed the room to sit at the kitchen table with him.

"It's not that simple" dad said suddenly as he started into face. "What did you overhear?"

"I was with gran and we were talking about my mum. Gran said that she loved me and Max a lot. I went to the bathroom and when I came back I heard Gran talking to Shona. Gran said that I'm a sweet girl and that she's thankful everyday that mum did not get that abortion"

Dad sighed. "Me and your mum had our ups and downs. That year was pretty bad. So bad in fact that your mum cheated" dad said causing my eyes to widen in shock. "With your uncle Nick on Christmas"

"Oh my god" I was horrified at this news.

"Your mum wanted to get an abortion because she loved me, not your uncle and she was scared that you weren't going to be mine. She wouldn't of been able to look at me everyday if she knew that I was raising another mans kid, my brothers kid"

dad looked suddenly heartbroken as he relieved one of the most painful experiences of his life "I found out she was pregnant and tracked her down to the abortion clinic. I managed to persuade her to keep you. I didn't of course know about the affair though"

"Dad" I gulped, terrified for the answer that was about to come out from this question "Are you my dad?"

"Of course" dad sighed "when I found out about the affair, I went mad. Once you were born, i got a DNA test and it turns out you were all mine. she loved you lily, More than anything" he sighed "so yeah Lily your right, I am a hypocrite. I don't like abortion unless it suits me"

"I'm sorry, I let you down" I began "I've let mum down too"

Dad shook his head "you haven't let us down. Your mum would be proud of you Lils. She would probably be excited to be a granny"

I smiled softly. I couldn't remember much of mum, I wish I could but I was only three when she died so I lived on the memories of mum from other people. "Tell me about her. You don't really talk about her. Hell I don't even know how you two met"

"Later" dad said quickly but I know he was just putting it off. "Who's the father of the baby"

"I am"

Dad turned around to stare at the door and all I could think of as I stared at Jake was 'he's dead'


End file.
